Gym Siege!
Note: This is a sequel to Night of the Living Jynx! If you haven't read it, I recommend reading it before this. Preview Trailer/Sneak Peek Team Rocket, realizing one Gym wasn't enough, decides to take over every Gym in both Rendo and Kalos. Chapter 1 The gang was walking, and Kandalee was smiling. She couldn't wait to get home! "You seem to be in a good mood!" Mimi said to her. "I'm going home, how am I not supposed to be?" Audino was walking beside her. "Audino!" (Yeah!) "I guess the writers of this episode would figure thaat out" William commented, thus breaking the fourth wall. Audino looked at him. "Dino." (Ha.) Kandalee rolled her eyes and returned Audino. Nodoka pointed to a building. "Is that the place?" She asked her. "Mm-hmm." Kandalee knocked on the door. A Pokémon answered the door, he was with a dog-like Pokémon with orange fur. Kandalee petted it. "Hi, Growlithe!" Growlithe began sniffing everyone. When he got to Brock, he took his time sniffing and then bit his leg - hard. "That's some Bite attack!" William commented as he got out his Pokedex. "Growlithe, the Puppy Pokémon. It has very pleasant demeanor and great diligence. It drives enemies away with barks and bites." His Pokedex chimed. Kandalee glared at Growlithe. "Shame on you!! Bad Growlithe!" Growlithe backed away fearfully. A purring sound resounded throughout the house. "Purrrr...." The creature making the noise threw itself onto Kandalee's face, scratched it up, jumped off, and stuck its tongue out at the group. "How rude!" Konoka scolded. As Ash got out his Pokedex. "Purrloin, the Devious Pokémon. Purrloin fools people into letting their guard down so it can steal their possessions. When angered, it uses its claws to fight back." Kandalee had covered her scratched-up face with her hands. "Oww... I'm gonna go treat my wounds." She walked up some stairs, still covering her face. Purrloin turned its head away snootily. But Konoka decided to follow Kandalee. Kandalee started rubbing berry juice into her scratches. She was describing Purrloin with such words that cannot be written here. "Something wrong?" "If by 'wrong', you mean the worst scratch of my life, then yeah." "Hold still.." Konoka's hands emitted a blue glow, then it caused the wound to glow. Meanwhile, Another voice came through the room. The speaker sounded to be about six or seven. "I see you've met Purrloin." "Hunter!?" William gasped. "Mm-hmm." Hunter revealed himself. He had several scratches all over his face and arms. Weedle and Caterpie were bruised with scratches too. "So Purrloin got you too?" William said. "Mm-hmm." He suddenly darted under the couch and all anyone could see was his eyes. "Who are you?" Hunter burrowed deeper under the couch. "Why are you suddenly acting shy?" William asked him. "These people scare me!" Hunter dug deeper until nothing was visible. There was also a hint of tears in Hunter's voice. Nodoka was shaking like a leaf, near where Hunter was hiding. "Come on, not you too!" Jacob groaned. He walked over to where Hunter was hiding. "Come on out, please?" "No." Nodoka and Hunter both said. Jacob tried to drag Hunter out from under the couch, but Hunter was playing deadweight and stayed. Chamo hopped over to Nodoka and Hunter. "What the hell is wrong with you two?" Chamo complained. Hunter went deeper. "I'm not ever coming out from under this couch and no one can drag me out!" The hint of tears was more detectable now. "It's okay, Hunter. Look, your Caterpie and Weedle seems to get along with the other Pokemon." William reassured him. "Okay..." Hunter dragged himself out from under the couch. He noticed Nodoka had a Vivillon and was talking happily with Caterpie and Weedle who were heppily communicating with it. Hunter smiled at this. Kandalee walked down the stairs. She had been in her room brushing her hair. "Hey, guys." "What happened to your wounds? They've disappeared!" Hunter asked her. "Viiii viii" "Oooooh!" Caterpie said, but in translation: (Konoka!) Kandalee looked confused. "O...Kay." Then they heard a cry for help, it revealed multiple pokemon who were trapped in a huge net created by none other than.... "Team Rocket, not you two!" Hunter went to hide himself behind Kandalee. "T....Team Rocket?" Hunter managed to stutter. Chapter 2 "People that you need to stay away from," Kandalee told him. "They're bad guys who try and steal other people's Pokemon!" Ash told to Hunter. The gang's Pokemon all gave an angry glare. Slurpuff used Play Rough. "YAAAAAAAAAA!!!" But Weedle and Caterpie stopped her, they turned to Team Rocket with angry eyes. "Weedle weed weed weedle le wee weed le" "Meowth, care to translate that?" Jessie asked Meowth. "Weedle says to go away and leave everyone alone." Caterpie spoke next. "Cater cat cater caterpie!" (What did we ever do to you?) Then Mimi's Jynx gave Team Rocket a scolding. "Jynx jynx jynx jynx jynx" ("You're the criminals to all Pokemon creatures out here") "Gar bodor! Gar bo bo dor dor bodor bo bo garbodor!" ("That's right! If you know whats good for you, get out of here or else?") Meowth translated Garbodor's words: "Uh oh, Garbodor's sayin' If we know whats good for us, get out of here or else" "Or else what!?" James asked. Weedle and Caterpie began to shake, and run around in a circle in a restless way. "I know that act, Scatterbug did this before!" Ash pointed out. Caterpie and Weedle were surrounded by a light blue aura and then evolved into Metapod and Kakuna, respectively. "Ku Kun!" "Meta pod!" "They evolved!" Kandalee and William got out their Pokedexes respectively. "Metapod, the Cocoon Pokémon and the evolved form of Caterpie. Metapod's vulnerable body is surrounded by its hard shell, which protects it while it waits to evolve," Kandalee's Pokédex chimed. "Kakuna, the Cocoon Pokémon and the evolved form of Weedle. Kakuna remains inactive until they evolve into a deadly Beedrill and hatch," William's Pokédex chimed. "D-deadly?" Hunter asked, clinging to Kandalee's legs. "Kun Kun, Kuna kun kun" ("It's alright, I'm not that deadly") Hunter let go of Kandalee. "Okay." Then Kakuna and Metapod began to get restless again. They again were surrounded by the same blue aura as they evolved. Kakuna's shell yielded a Beedrill as Metapod's yielded Butterfree. Kandalee and William got out their Pokedexes respectively for a second time. "Butterfree, the Butterfly Pokémon and the evolved form of Metapod. Butterfree's love of flower nectar draws it to seek out flowers, even if they don't have much pollen," Kandalee's Pokédex chimed. "Beedrill, the Poison Bee Pokémon and the evolved form of Kakuna. Beedrill fly quickly and attack using poison stingers on their forelegs and tail," William's Pokédex chimed. "Looks like they have new moves!" William check the moves on them. "Beedrill knows X-Scissor, Poison Jab, Drill Run, and Swords Dance. His ability is Swarm, and Butterfree knows Bug Buzz, Stun Spore, Quiver Dance, and Psychic. Her ability is Compound Eyes." Hunter was amazed by its new moves "Awesome....!" he gasped. Growlithe ran up and tackled Hunter, licking every part of his face Growlithe could reach. "Speee sppeee" ("We'll take care of Team Rocket") "Freeeeeh freeeeh" (Just leave everything to us!) "Growl lithe lithe" (Yep!) Butterfree combined Bug Buzz with Beedrill's Poison Jab and Growlithe's Flamethrower. The attacks resulted in an explosion, causing Team Rocket to drop the net containing Pokemon as the trio soared into the sky. "We're blasting off again!" "Wobb buffet" *ping!* Later, Kandalee was making food. Hunter and Growlithe, who had been outside, reentered. They had mud all over them and looked perfectly happy with themselves. A few hours later, All the gang's Pokemon were having lunch, Butterfree and Beedrill were happily chatting with Nodoka's Vivillon. Slurpuff was walking around looking at everything. She ran into the back of Beedrill. "Speee?" ("You need something?") Slurpuff wandered around dizzily. "Nope..." Meanwhile, a Pokémon was watching them. "Drowzee drow..." (She's perfect...) "Star?" ("Huh?") Staraptor flew over and grabbed the Pokemon hiding with its talons. "What's that Pokemon Staraptor has on its talons" Nodoka asked nervously. William reacted fast and got out his Pokedex. "Drowzee, the Hypnosis Pokemon. It is said to feed on the dreams of its opponents. It is also known for its powerful Psychic attack." His Pokedex chimed. "Drowzee zee, Drowzee drow!!" ("Lemme go, birdbrain!") "Star raptor tor!?" ("How about NO!?") "Hold on, doesn't Drowzee evolve to Hypno?" Jacob told Kandalee. Kandalee was remembering the last time she'd seen a Hypno. "No no no NO NO NO!!!!" she thought. Somehow, Drowzee freed himself and threw his arms - around Kandalee's leg. "Drowzee zee?" ("What's worng with her?") "See, Kandalee had a trauatic event with a Hypno, which is your evolved form. Long ago, a Hypno attacked us and hypnotized our friends. Thus she is traumatized." William told the Drowzee. "Drowzee.....Drowzee drow zee drow drow!" ("I see.....Hey, Miss, i'm not gonna hurt you!") Kandalee stopped. "You're not....?" "Drowzee, drow zee zee drow zee drowzee, Drowzee drow drow zee" ("I watched your contest on TV, It was very dazzling, I've always wanted to charm the audience in contest") "See, this Drowzee loves to perform in contests" Kandalee listened as Drowzee began to speak its language. "Drowzee zee zee, Drowzee drow drow! Drowzee zee drow drow zee drowzee Drowzee zee, Drowzee zee zee, Drowzee drow drow! Drowzee zee drow drow zee drowzee Drowzee zee, Drowzee zee zee, Drowzee drow drow! Drowzee zee drow drow zee drowzee Drowzee zee " ("That Hypno way back was formerly our boss, he was a jerk, He loved hypnotizing people for pranks, but since you guys killed him, I'm free as a happy Pokemon, and I didnt want to be like that bully Hypno, and even if I do evolve, I'll protect you no matter what. Try to understand, I'll help you get stonger, you gotta trust me") Kandalee thought for a moment, she was unsure at first. "What moves does this Drowzee have, Serena?" "Lemme see!" Serena got out her Pokedex, and checked. "It says here that its moves are Dazzling Gleam, Shadow Ball, Psychic and Headbutt, and has Insomnia for its ability." "Cool!" Kandalee sent Slurpuff to battle. "Slurpuff, Flamethrower!" "SHAZZAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Kandalee threw a Poké Ball at the creature, capturing it. A few hours later, Kandalee and Slurpuff were making dinner. Chapter 3 Drowzee was using Psychic to help Kandalee hold the flour steady. Meowstic was getting angry and jealous for Drowzee. "MEOWSTIC MEOW MEOW!!!" (I SHOULD BE DOING THAT!!!) Clefable tried to calm Meowstic, but there was no stopping his rage and envy. Dedenne climbed up onto the counter and stole some Poké Puff batter. Meowstic took it from him and used his own Psychic to put it back. Kandalee turned smiling to Meowstic. "Thanks, Meowstic!" She went back to mixing the sugar in with the flour. The human food was in the oven. Meowstic did something very un-Meowstic-like, he pushed Drowzee for nothing. "Drow, DROW!" ("Ow, HEY!") Kandalee turned around. Her arms were crossed, and her face had an angry look. "Meowstic, Drowzee, what happened?" Drowzee pointed at Meowstic. "Drowzee!" (Him!) Kandalee glared at Meowstic, putting her hands on her hips. "Meowstic, I'm surprised at you!" She went back to mixing. Drowzee, after smirking at Meowstic, used Psychic to lift the food out of the oven. Meowstic sticked his tongue out at Drowzee. "Drow zeee!" ("Why you!!") Category:Episodes where a main character's Pokemon evolves Category:Episodes where a main character catches a Pokemon